Total Drama: The good, the bad, and the dirty (syoc) syoc closed!
by Lessoneritalia
Summary: Chris is now having his new total drama show with a help of a girl named Elizabetha Louise as her co-host. 21 ocs will be battling out and showing their talent in this new season of drama, love and more! SYOC CLOSED (21/21)
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in the streets of California.

The rain was actually depressing, yet always a good mix with the sour sappy hour in the company building. Chris sat in his office that was filled with boxes. And it was as if he was removing all his stuff. Well with the show ending, how couldn't it be depressing. He sighed as he turned his office chair around, it was boring. Yes, boring couldn't be the more unsatisfying word that was actually suited. No, wait. Boring and miserable.

"This sucks...everything sucks..!" He groaned out in frustration and scratched his head. "Damn...it." Chris cursed under his breath. He sighed, he covered his face with his hands. And looking at the pictures of the old shows that were great. The smiling and frowns were captured greatly. He could still hear whines and screams from them. Ah..the good times... He thought.

But the good times have to come to an end. Of course.

He sat up and went to get one of his boxes to bring home. "Since there's no total drama anymore...guess I have to go back again to hell. Damn, it would be great for a miracle to light up." He said aloud. But the silence of the room was only present. And of course, it's just him talking to himself.

Chris waited absently, before laughing to himself and shaking his head. "..Well...time to go nightlife again. At least I got a reason to now." He said to himself. He got his bag, and car keys, and placed it in his pocket. And soon grabbed the box so he can put it in his car.

Soon as he went to the door. The door suddenly opened in his face, which surprised him.

And soon, his butt was on the floor. Which was lucky that it was carpeted. The box was still in his arms, and yet some of the stuff still fell out to the side. He groaned in pain and rubbed his side. "Ow...what the heck-?" He looked up and saw a girl who had long olive green hair that reached down her backside. Ivory skinned, and feisty amber eyes. She was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt and black denim shorts that were up to her mid-thigh. She had black stockings to cover her legs and wore her black combat boots to match with it.

His mouth was slightly agape, as the girl in front of him was actually a pretty sight to look at. He didn't notice that there were shouts coming from the hallway, and he could tell it was Chefs.

The girl smirked a bit and tried to stifle a laugh. "Careful there, you might catch all the bugs with that mouth out open." She extended her hand, and he took it to help him up. Chris stood up from his feet, yet still couldn't look away from the girl. He covered his mouth and tried to regain his composure. "Uh...yes..uhm... I know you just barged in here, judging by the noise outside." Chris started, as he cleared his throat. And straighten himself. The girl shrugged and fished out a visitors pass. "Don't know why they are yelling. I clearly got a pass, and it doesn't say to here that I'm not allowed in this room." She said casually.

Chris was about to speak, til Chef came into the room. "Chris you alright? This little missy got in without any notice, so let me take care of this.." He said and was about to go to the girl in front of him. She held up her hand stopping him. "Hey now, don't get touchy mister. I have something to discuss with him. And hey now, isn't the company policy to treat guests nicely?" She showed him her visitors pass and coolly turned her back on him and walked to the sofa, and sat down at the space available. Chef narrowed his eyes at her. "Its company policy that no unauthorized personnel is allowed in here." Chef was about to go to her again, yet Chris stopped him. "Don't worry Chef, it's fine. I'll handle things from here." He said.

Chef looked at him for a moment, then back at the girl. He narrowed his eyes at her one more time and sighed as he shook his head and left the room and closed the door behind him. And now Chris was alone with the girl. He smiled towards her and spoke. "Sorry about Chef, he's just all uptight," Chris said. The girl smiled and shook her head. "You seem great with handling guests, or maybe it's just me." She laughed, and Chris chuckled with a blush still on his face. "My names Elizabetha. Eliza for short." Eliza extended her hand for him to shake. And he did the same. "Chris, nice to meet you. But of course I know you know me, but I want to keep it even to you." He said and sat down at the chair facing her.

Eliza smiled at him. "Ofcourse I do. And I also know, you're not anymore employed judging the boxes and the comments now." She said and looked around at the boxes which proved her statement.

Chris sighed heartily and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, everyone says that. But it kinda hurts coming from a pretty one like you."

"There there, but I can't kiss the pain away sadly.." Eliza frowned, but it made Chris smile and shook his head.

"Alright. You seem to have something to say, so let's hear it." Chris adjusted in his seat, as he cut to the chase from the flirting.

Eliza poised herself and spoke without hesitation. "I want to have a new Total Drama."

The air was hanging for a few minutes, and Chris had not replied, as he was comprehending what she said. "A new...Total Drama...?" He repeated. "Yes. A new season. It's self-explanatory." Eliza said to him. Chris was a bit confused, yet for some reason. Those amber eyes weren't actually kidding. And he gulped a bit as she was serious.

"You're not joking, but I can't accept it." He declined and stood up from his chair. But Eliza was still sitting down. "Why not?" She asked. Chris sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "We had tried making new seasons and pitched it. But it never got through. Now with the company already losing out on the show, they don't think that it's worth it anymore." Chris explained. "It's not really going to work out, so I'm sorry."

The room was silent for a moment. It was a good thing he didn't have to see the hope shattered on her. It would actually be bad for him to hurt pretty girls feelings. His thoughts were cut off as he saw her ruffle through her bag. "Not quite so..." She said and brought out some papers that were neatly filed in a clear folder. He turned back to her and got it.

He soon read over the papers, which to his surprise was a business proposal and a pitch for the new show. And what caught his eyes more, was that all the board had signed it and even the managers too. "What..what is this..?" Chris stuttered out.

Eliza stood up as a smirk was plastered on her face. "As you have read, I will be funding the company and that I will be the one handling the show. Once it has been signed by all whom I'm going to be partners with on the show. And now, I'm waiting for you to say yes too." She spoke casually and placed a hand on her hip.

Chris heard what she was saying. Yet he couldn't believe it. A miracle actually came. And it was in the form of a pretty girl and money. Thank my godly stars, this is actually a great early Christmas for me. He thought. He turned to her, and tried to act casual and not get all excited. "You seem to know how to get what you want.."

Eliza shrugged a bit and placed her hands in her pockets. "Oh, I was just bored and had nothing to do. I'm not that bad." She smiled at him. And he gave off a short chuckle. He looked at her again, and he set down the paper. "Well, I do have some requests if that may be alright." He stated. Eliza nodded. "Alright, sure."

Chris smiled. "The first one is that I'm actually in need of a company for a celebration with this great news. You could company me for a glass or two," he said. Eliza grinned. "A date huh? Well, sure. But I warn you. I know how to handle my liquor. And if you want a challenge, I can go easy on you." She teased. "Well, I'll see that later. And next is you becoming my co-host for this since you are kind of making it happen. So its the least I can do for a pretty girl like you." He said. Eliza thought for a while. "Well...it seems like a great offer. And hey, I'll tell you all about what I have in mind too. So yes, I'll accept." Eliza said.

"That's totally great! Well, can't wait to work with you." Chris grinned, as he was already excited. Eliza laughed and got her bag. "Well, me too. Anyways, I know this great place near here and we can meet up there. Here's my number." Eliza wrote down her number in a paper and gave it to him. "Sure, I'll text you," Chris said.

"Great, well see you in later." Eliza flashed a smile and soon went to the door.

Chris waved back, and he looked down at the paper as he got his pen and signed his name on it. And now everything was already set. He could still feel the excitement rushing over to him. He still couldn't believe it. Finally, back in the game! And all thanks to that Eliza too. Pretty face, and actually interesting. "I wonder if she's actually single...?" He thought aloud.

And soon, Eliza came back. As she forgot something. "Oh, did you sign them already?" She asked. "Yeah,I did. Here, just let me unpack a bit and I'll meet you up when I text you." Chris said as he gave the paper. And Eliza got it. She smiled. "Alright see you later." She said and soon walk out. And just as he was going to unpack. Eliza came back. "By the way, I have a girlfriend to answer your question."

Chris stopped for a moment and looked at her a bit in surprise. "O-Oh... wait girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm bi. I'm also bringing her along, we were part of a Total drama season together. You weren't the host though." Eliza said. Chris just blinked and nodded. "Oh,I see, sure alright. I don't mind." Chris said. Eliza smiled. "Thanks see you later!" She waved, and soon she left. Chris just stood and seemed that he wasn't actually ready to handle three surprises in one day. But he shook his head and smiled. "Well...its total drama. Surprises are a natural must.." He said to himself. And soon unpacked his things from the boxes, and thinking of the new show and who will be the contestants to show up and bring in the spice and tea. And yes, he can't wait for it.

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys! Hope you like the intro and the new co host! My character Elizabetha! **

**Anyways! I'll be accepting 21 oc's into the story. Alright. I need characters who can bring some spice and tea. And represent the three categories. The good, bad, and dirty.**

**So give me your best oc's and I'll try my best to portray them as possible. And my forum is in my profile so please check it to know.**

**also I'll only accept through pms not comments...so guests i'm sorry. Anyways please send some! Hope you enjoy~ **


	2. Character oc list: FINAL CAST

**Hi guys! I have already some people who gave me some actual good characters which are very interesting~ So look below for your oc's names. **

**Here they are:**

**team A: (Oc names)**

**-Krystal Imogen Yates**

**-Michael Barton**

**-ELV**

**-Michelle Roberts**

**-Tanya Sterling**

**-Max Greyson**

**-Maryna Helena Alinejad**

* * *

**team b: (oc names)**

**-Sayaka Kuso**

**-Tina Black**

**-Dirk lee**

**-Shawn Campbell**

**-Kyle Scheller**

**-James Hansen**

**-Cyrus Billy lil**

* * *

**team c: (Oc names)**

**-Ryan Campbell**

**-Lance Xernde**

**-Barry yu**

**-Charles Franklin White**

**-Eden De Parsel**

**-Juliet de Rais**

**-Valerie olivia Lovelock**

* * *

**-These are the ocs who have passed my screening list. So if you had sent me an oc but isn't here. It means that you need to follow the forum and work on the character. I cant be a magician where you give me your characters and entrust them entirely to me and I'll make them good. I'm sorry but you have to follow the forum i pasted in my profile if you want your character here. **

**THIS IS THE FINAL CAST YES! STAY TUNED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER~ **

**THANK YOU FOR THE CHARACTERS OWO**


End file.
